zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fisherman (Majora's Mask)
The Fisherman is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He lives in a little hut on the beaches of Great Bay Coast and makes his living by catching fish. Interestingly, he claims that he can catch fish better than the Zora. Biography The Fisherman displays romantic interest in the Gerudo Pirates, but he has never had the chance to approach any of them. He has an old, worn picture of a Gerudo Pirate on his wall. If Link can manage to take a good picture of a Gerudo Pirate with his Pictograph Box, he can trade it to the Fisherman for the Seahorse. Interestingly, the Fisherman finds black and white pictographs more emotive than those in color. Retrieving the Seahorse is the only way to proceed to Pinnacle Rock (aside from preexisting knowledge of the route or considerable trial and error), which is necessary for finding some of Lulu's Zora Eggs. Link needs to collect these eggs and place them in the Professor's tank so that they can hatch. When they all hatch, they form the notes of a song. This song is the "New Wave Bossa Nova", and it awakens the sleeping Giant Turtle, who takes Link to the Great Bay Temple. The Fisherman was apparently the original owner of the Hookshot. He mentions that he found it on the ocean floor, and that he was using it to catch fish. However, the Gerudo Pirates stole it from him, and this was when he became infatuated with the Gerudo. He does not hold the theft against them as he found it by chance in the first place. If shown the Hookshot when asking for a pictograph of a pirate, he will recognize it, but not ask for it back, instead realizing that Link must have been to the Pirates' Fortress and again asking for a pictograph. After Link defeats Gyorg in the Great Bay Temple, the Fisherman can be found on the Fisherman's Island running the Jumping Game, a mini-game in which Link stands on an island surrounded by five islands with a torch on each island. One of the torches will light, and Link must jump to that island, and then back the the center island. In Majora's Mask 3D, he will mention Shiro the Clock Soldiers went to the Pirates' Fortress (effectively pointing out his change of location in Majora's Mask 3D). There is also a picture of a Grand Swordfish (which can be caught at the Ocean Fishing Hole) on his wall, indicating that his claim that he can fish better than the Zora's may be more than idle boosting on his part (as the Grand Swordfish is the toughest non-Boss Fish to land in the Ocean Fishing Hole). It also indicates that he must be very strong as Link can only reel in a Grand Swordfish while using either the Goron Mask or the Fierce Deity's Mask (both of which enhance his upper body strength allowing him to reel in the fish). Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters